Don't Know Why
by Succatash
Summary: I chose this new title because some reviewer. Her description of the song was closely related to my story so i chose it. Big thanks Raspberry Girl! Chapter Two is up! This is going to be a big J/C fic! Yay! Don't you all love me?*CHAP 3 UP*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-After all these stories I've wrote do I have to tell you that I don't own Animorphs?!

A/N: Wow! I've been a writing maniac the last few days! I think I've got one of those mental diseases where I start one thing just to abandon it and never finish. Do u people realize this is my 4th story I've just wrote one Chapter to and I'll probably never finish! (and this is only my second try at a sappy love story so it won't be really sappy and mushy-mushy, which is a good thing…for some people.) Come on! I'm already cursed with many mental problems. Plus, I've got quite a few people reviewing and saying they'll kill me if I don't write more. What good is that going to do? I might not ever get a chance to write them. Plus, all my stories are short and to the point. I don't like to mess around with big words and such, but since that's what the people want I'll give it to them (or at least try) I know I'm boring u with my babble so…on with the story!

Prologue 

They're love had never died, Jake and Cassie's. The lust that reach beyond the flesh still lingered. The attraction of the mind and body still held strong. But the connection was wearing thin between them. They hadn't spoken in over year…

Cassie's love of nature and passion for animals had taken her around the world. To the African Safari, to the Atlantic, to the rain forests and jungles of Brazil.

She studied the healthy animals and cared for the injured ones. In one of her adventures where she had protested against the oil drilling in Northern Canada, she discovered a new species that were closely related to the Caribou. So closely related that they were almost impossible to distinguish from regular Caribou. The Rehabilitation Clinic was still up and running. Only they had a new building that was bigger. The lights weren't as dim as the old one but the place was built specially to resemble a barn with exposed rafters.

Cassie had returned to the U.S. regularly. No one new about her returns except Rachel. She had stopped there before taking a relaxing trip to France to replenish. No work, no animals, just fun.

She asked Rachel a favor. To take care of the animals at the Rehab because most of her assistants were on family business. It was a tough job to take place of all those ppl but if Rachel couldn't do it, who could?

***

Jake on the contrary of Cassie led a boring life in the rich suburbs of California. His house was big but not mansion-sized and there were no servants for him to boss around.

He didn't like being recognized as a hero. He liked being just a normal adult. Ever since the war had ended he hadn't been the same.

After blowing up the Yeerk pool things had gone downhill for the Yeerks. The Animorphs kept fighting until every Yeerk in the galaxy was destroyed…except one…which the Animorphs had also killed…but that was another story… (A/N: I might use that and write a story about the last living Yeerk in space and the Animorphs taking it on, what do u think?)

He had spoken to Marco, Rachel, Ax, and Tobias all recently. But Cassie had been off on a voyage around the world more than a couple of times. He was extremely proud when he saw on TV that she had discovered that new species. He still loved her more than anything. They hadn't drifted apart or got in a fight. She just…left one her adventures and left Jake behind. Ax had traveled once. To study and taste the foods of Earth , but he had only been gone a month.

It was bad enough he thought he was boring and it didn't help when Marco and Rachel told him also. They had together arranged him a trip to France by plane. Marco had even given him a checkbook and told him to sign his name when he ate, drank, slept in a motel, etc.

Jake tried to refuse these offers but Rachel and Marco had carried, no, dragged him by his arms and legs to the airport.

A/N: I _will _ write more if I get a good number of well, good reviews. And while ur at it, please review the rest of my stories. Just click on my name beside this story and it will have a list of stories I've wrote… it will also have my e-mail. And if you have one, bloody, Animorphs humor fic challenge list PLEASE send them to me, thank you…. I said please and thank you so now u HAVE to….buh-bye…see u in the next story…chapter…whatever I write next…


	2. Flight 27

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Animorphs.

A/N: I never have anything better to do than write so I'm going to try a second chapter. This is in Jake's point of view. I think the whole story will be like that. I said I wouldn't write any more until I get reviews but seeing as I'm so bored and all. Review… and, again if u have any Animorphs humor challenge fiction lists please send them to me. I have made a few revisions to this story.

Chapter One 

My name is Jake as you probably already know. And unless you've been locked up in a rubber room for the last like ten years You know my story, too. If you don't, tough.

If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm seriously pissed off. At who? My rich best friend and my cousin.

They were the reason I was standing next in line in the local airport at Gate 7 holding a very expensive piece of paper in my hand. Disinclined, I handed over my ticket to the woman at the desk.

A few minutes latter I was leaning back in my luxurious comfortably padded private (I didn't have to share with anyone. A relief) seat on a five-hour flight to Paris, France. It would have taken longer but I was going concord, plus the fact that we had come a long way in travel the past few years. We had silent turbine engines and more specifications in the wings and shape to create lest wind resistance, therefore, there was not as much turbulence as we flew over a major thunder and lightning storm in the city below. I pulled up the foot stool. I was still a little ticked at Rachel and Marco but, hey, it could be fun.

I relaxed a little and laughed at the movie playing on the portable TV attached to the seat in front of me. When that movie was over a sappy romance came on, I recognized it immediately, it had a huge drama queen for the main actress. Disgusted, I pulled out my portable DVD player and put on the virtual reality helmet. Homo-sapiens had come quite a long way in luxury equipment since the Andalites and humans had started working together. I tuned out the movie and sunk into my thoughts.

(Jake's thoughts…in case you didn't know…)

"I know! You should go to Paris! The city of love!" Rachel exclaimed clutching her heart with both hands and sighing as her and Marco planned the vacation. (Rachel had never acted like that before. I guess she was feeling a bit sentimental that day.) The only reason they were working together as Rachel had explained is because 'I've got the sense of style. And he's got the money.'

"But I still love Cassie," was my only reply. Rachel scoffed at this but didn't say anything.

(End of Jake's thoughts)

"Peanuts, sir?" a voice asked and snapped me out of my thoughts 

"What?" I said, taking off my helmet.

The stewardess's eyes brightened when I emerged from underneath the movie player. "Ohmigod! It is him!" she squealed to her stewardess friend.

"Like, ohmigod!" was her reply.

"Ohmigod!"

"Ohmigod!

There were a few more exchanges of the three words that were madly melded into one until the first one turned back to me, she more or less had her old voice back but she was fanning her face with both hands.

"Would you like a complementary bag of flight peanuts ?"(A/N: Don't you love those things?) she added. "Sir," and then giggled some more.

"Uh, sure." I said uncertainly.

Like, ohmigod," stewardess number two mused. "The was he said sure was like, so cute."

"Like, I know!" stewardess no. one replied. " Like, where are the peanuts!" she shouted suddenly frantic, this added greatly to the number of people staring this way. She dropped to the floor and started searching every where with her hands She blindly slapped around the seat with her left hand while her right hand and her head searched under the seat.

The hand that was waving frantically beside me came stomping down right in the center of my lap. I let out an oofing sound and fought the terrible urge to shout something totally inappropriate.

"Found 'em," stewardess number one said , she came up smiling, but seeing the way I was acting, rocking back and forth, she looked startled, and glanced puzzlingly at her friend. Stewardess number two whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she apologized profusely and ran down the hallway to the back of the

plane. I heard the bathroom door shut and a handful of sobbing, crying, wailing, etc. Her friend sighed and also headed down the corridor to comfort her.

After the pain vanished, I started laughing uncontrollably, I tried to stifle it and all it did was make my breathing very heavy and unsteady. This went on for a few minutes, somebody even asked me if I was having an asthma attack. 

The rest of the flight was free of humorous occurrences. It was the exact opposite, boring. I watched a DVD and slept. I woke up when the pilot came on the speakers. "We are about to make our departure to Paris, France. Please reassure you have freed your seat and the cargo area above you, Please stay seated until I announce it is safe to dismount. Thank you for flying with us. We look forward to seeing you again."

I grabbed my carry-on luggage and staggered out of the plane. When I got into the airport, I loped toward the vending machine. 

I deposited my change and entered the appropriate numbers and letters. The coil bounding the bag of Cheetos twirled a bit and stopped. The lip of the bag slumped over the edge limply, threatening to come tumbling down, but did not fall. 

"Godamnit!" I cursed not bothering to keep my voice down. "That was my only change!" stunned at my self. I looked up and down the hall. It was empty. The last bit of the crowd was bustling around the corner. "Give me my godamn money back!" I moaned and desperately pounded on the coin return and pressed my nose against the glass and slumped to the ground. Okay, maybe I was overacting a little bit, but, hey, it's a free country!) 

I picked up my luggage giving the machine a last pound and headed toward the conveyer belt downstairs. I packed the rest of my stuff onto a cart and pushed it out the rotating doors. 

And, sure enough there was the white limo Marco had sent to get me. The driver gently put my packages into the trunk. I climbed into the back seat and gasped. The seats were a creamy white and tannish color, the plush cotton filled fabric looked so comforting. The carpet was about an inch and a half thick and matched the seats color. 

I stared out the window as we made our way through the traffic jam. My chauffer was driving extremely fast as well as the other cars. We almost wrecked twice but the he seemed to know what he was doing. The jam receded and I got a chance to admire things.

People were in the park. Kissing like no tomorrow at picnic tables. There were red-and-white checkered table cloths spread on the lush green grass. Couples were eating lunch and trying to help their kids walk. I watched as an excited father snapped a picture of their baby taking a first step.

The Eiffel Tower was huge! Far bigger than I imagined. It blocked out the still-high setting sun.

We stopped at a 30 story hotel complete with 15 pools and 3 lazy rivers. I checked in and took my elevator up to the sweet on the thirtieth floor Room 3024. After the bell boy sat my luggage down I took a look around. My room had a large Jacuzzi and a black marble sink with a gold faucet. Everything else was equally delightful. There were two cards laying on the dining table. I picked one up, it read:

_Jake,_

Hope you enjoy your stay, I wish I could've gone, too. 

I searched up your motel on the net. Its Beautiful! I took a 

Tour of your exact room and it had little tidbits of information 

About it. Very interesting. You'll know what I mean later on.

Your cousin, Rachel

I picked up the other one and read,

_Hey, big guy,_

Hope you know this is costing me a fortune. You shall forever 

kiss my toes when you return. (Just joking, don't worry.) Well,

Nothing else to say.

You're very, very rich and very, very handsome best friend

I smiled to myself put the card down. I plopped on the circular bed and fell asleep with the wonderful smell of newly-washed comforter in my nostrils.

***

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and cheerful . I changed my clothes since I had fallen asleep in my old ones. I decided to make myself some coffee. I didn't even bother to mix up my Maxwell House in the coffee maker. I found a plastic container that was labeled "FRENCH VANILLA COFFEE" in elegant, loopy letters. To the right side of the words there was a drawing of a hot, steaming, mug of coffee with mini marshmallows relocating around the edges. I put a couple of teaspoons of the tan powder, I then added twice as much sugar and stirred. I took a sip sitting at the dining table. Man, did it taste better than regular coffee! I had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower from my gargantuan room. For the first time I noticed that the tip of it bared golden arches and that oh so familiar bell. When I finished the wonderful coffee, I got up, deposited the plastic cup into the sink, grabbed my coat (it was chili that particular morning. In the low 50's the weatherman had reported). I locked the door behind me, totally oblivious that the girl named Cassie, was still slumbering peacefully in Room 3023, just to the left of me… 

A/N: Whew! See how this one is longer than anything else I've written? I think I will go back and revise to my other stories, too. I'm considering making every chapter I write at least two thousand words long. This one is short about 200 something but I think it's good enough! Please review. And say nice things like you would while talking to pretty little birdies! : ^ )


	3. mmmmacadonalds

__

Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs

A/N: This is just a chapter I'm making along as I go so don't go on me too bad. I'm sorry people I can't make this chapter romantic because they have to meet each other. I think they'll meet in this chappy because I can't think of nothing else. I'm sort of in a mediocre mood now, not happy or sad. My cousin has a boyfriend that for some reason, her parents don't like, he's a great kid, kind, and he's not a jerk. Her parents put a restraining order on him a couple weeks ago, and she went for a walk today. My two uncles found her and Chris at the park today and beat the shit out of him. Poor girl, what a birthday present Sorry, you had to listen to my babble, but I had to get it out somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke from my slumber on the soft comfortable circular bed and I was reluctant to get up. The hotel I was staying at was beautiful. I was on the top floor, which gave me a fabulous view of the city from thirty stories.

I wandered blindly around the room for a few minutes until I found the door to the bathroom. I slipped off my P.J's and headed toward the large marble bathtub planted in the middle of the room.

It filled up amazingly fast with water coming in from all sides as I poured a scented lather into the warm water.

The weather channel was on the TV on the cart positioned in front of the tub. The French Tv station was being translated into English for me. I listened to the voice over explain the warm front coming through the area, rising temperatures all around. 

I ventured to the Eiffel tower first and was surprised to find a McDonalds at the top surrounded by balcony that gave a better view than my hotel.

I smiled at the old woman at the counter as I picked up my tray and pivoted on one foot. What I saw almost made me drop my tray.

There, sipping orange juice was the man of my dreams, the man I had spent all of my abnormal adolescents with, the man who made "my cup runneth over".

I was going to kill Rachel, she set this up, she was the only one that knew I would be in Paris and exactly where I was staying.

I motored across the restaurant at top speed and dodged behind a abnormally large plant and threw myself at the table secluded by the plant. When I tried to shove myself into the chair I knocked it over and fell to the floor into view of Jake. A women came rushing over to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little clumsy," I said giggling, in a not-like me laugh, as I picked up my red tray sideways, spilling my breakfast everywhere. I placed it over the side of my face, pretending to do whatever the hell with it.

"You spilled your breakfast," the woman sympathized.

"Yes, it's okay," I said. "Just go and let me pick it up."

"No, please, let me help."

"I said I didn't need any help!" I practically yelled. I blushed, the lady looked hurt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Her lip quivered, "I…Was ju —just t-t-trying to-to h-h-help."

I comforted the woman out of Jake's view, and finally let my arm rest, I discarded of my food, and ran out of there, trying to leave it all behind me.

I went back to the motel and changed clothes. I spent the rest of the day, seeing the sights and snapping pictures.

* * *

I went to the beach later that night, with today being a fluke in the weather system and all, wearing khaki flood plants, a white T-shirt, and a flowing, lacy, light blue jacket.

I had driven my car to the parking spaces and left my shoes sit at the concrete bar imbedded in the blacktop, with no intentions to be spending the next morning cleaning the insides of them.

I leaned back on my palms and brought my knees up, making grooves in the sand with my toes.

A high wave came tumbling and twisting up the lightly sloping land, it played around my feet for a few seconds before receding back into the sea, taking a starfish and a sand crab in its tow.

I watched the last few inches of sun lower. I heard a loud bark from behind me. I turned around and saw a broad -shouldered man, bended down to scratch a long-haired golden retriever behind the ears. He reached up a hand the brush his hair out of his eyes.

Yep, I was going to definitely kill Rachel.

There Jake was, parading around barefoot in khakis and a gray sweatshirt (A/N: Sorry, about their outfits, it's what they were wearing when I've fantasized about them on the beach.) 

I gathered enough courage to walk over there, he looked up when my, dark bare feet came into his field of vision. I couldn't read his mind, but I had an idea of what he was thinking, and I bet it was close to 'I'm going to kill Rachel.'

Somehow, we got to talking, and walking along the beach. We talked about our lives lately, and some other stuff.

Jake's POV

We got to the pier, it was empty. The wind had picked up and Cassie, if possible walked even closer to me, until we headed up the salt and sand crusted wooden steps. I planned on a nice, walk to the end of the pier, and then lean over the edge, sniff the salt air, and have a nice discussion with Cassie, but, unfortunately, the pier had other plans for me.

About at the midway point, something terrible happened. The was no warning, no creak, no depression in the wood, nothing, but all of a sudden, my foot shot straight through the floor

"Ow!" I shouted. The pain was unbearable, it went all up my right leg. Cassie helped me pull my ankle out of the hole I had made. She asked me where it hurt and felt around.

"Can you move it?" she asked.

I tried, nothing happened, the pain in my ankle had turned dull, but there was still a battle of pain raging in my upper leg.

"It's broken," she said sympathetically as she helped my up and helped me limp to her car. I would have to call my chauffer when I got back to the motel, or else he'd be stranded on the beach all night.


End file.
